It is known to use a liquid cooled heat exchanger for cooling electronic components such as electronic chips. The present invention is directed to an improved liquid cooled heat exchanger with high performance in a heat exchanger having a plurality of substantially parallel spaced cooling fins. The present invention provides high efficiency cooling by using a liquid inlet and outlet in line with the liquid channels between the fins and preferentially cools the center of the heat exchanger while at the same time minimizes the pressure drop of the cooling liquid flowing through the heat exchanger.